


Red, black and blue.

by Trytokillmeorsomething123



Series: Multi outcome, both out as best and as worst [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sleep Deprived Marinette Dupain-Cheng, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trytokillmeorsomething123/pseuds/Trytokillmeorsomething123
Summary: Marinette shows up in Gotham City for an exchange program. The one signed up for being her hosts was the Wayne, some didn't seem happy when she shows up. They are cautious around her, but she couldn't blame them. Who wouldn't be? After all she is a 'problem child'. What in her profile would scare most people away.Either way, she will try not bothering them, she would do anything to stay at this point.Paris has no place for Marinette after all.
Series: Multi outcome, both out as best and as worst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690432
Comments: 9
Kudos: 193





	Red, black and blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Damian- 13  
> Tim-16  
> Marinette-16  
> Stephanie-18  
> Jason-18  
> Cassandra-18  
> Dick-26
> 
> I rather not go through Bruce and Selina's ages. They're confusing. And don't come at me at the other ages, it's tagged with non-canon for a reason.

Walk out of the airplane, Marinette quickly makes her way to the waiting room, she looks around the room to find her hosts. She can see someone was waiting for her, the man has a sign with her name on it. She walks up to him, "Excuses me sir, are you, my host? "  
The man look at her and replies. "Yes and no miss Dupain- Cheng. I'm only your host butler, but we will get back to the manor as soon as you have all your luggage with you. "  
Marinette quickly holds up her suitcase with her. "In that case, I think we should get going, mister -?"

The butler raises an eyebrow at her rather small amount of luggage, "Please call me Alfred, miss Dupain-Cheng. And let go, the car is outside." The butler starts walking away. 

"Yes, mister Alfred. " Marinette follows him, one hand on her suitcase, the other going through her hoodie bag. She can felt the cold of her bank card against her skin along with the paper contain her friends' numbers.  
She better gets a phone in her hand as soon as possible, Adrien gonna freak out if she didn't call him soon.  
____________  
She now in the limousine with Alfred, she wonders if she can ask him to stop at some electronics store. She needs a new phone and a laptop if she still wants to call her friends and continue her business. Her last updates and commissions that she able to finish were about a month ago. Before... 

"Um, mister Alfred? " Marinette started, hesitantly.  
"Yes, miss Dupain-Cheng? " The butler answered, eyes still on the street. 

"I was wondering... If you can stop at some electronics store for me? I need a new phone, my old one got stolen before the flight. " She said, the story was bullshit, but she rather lies than tell him. 

The butler raises his eyebrows, but agreed anyway.  
Marinette was glad at the answer, to say the least, it's been more than a month from the last time she got her hand on a phone.  
____________  
Marinette now walking in the manor, following the butler to her new room. She can felt the kawmii in her hoodie rubbing against her stomach.

'Wayzz must be hungry, he hasn't had anything since the meal he got on the plane. ' she thought to herself.  
When suddenly the butler stop in front of a room, Marinette almost slammed into him. 

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, this is your room, for now, please tell me if you need anything. " The butler turns to her.  
Marinette looks in the room and God, her face pale, the room so big, it like twice the size of her room back in Paris. "Thank you, mister Alfred. " Marinette turns to him and thanks him anyway. 

The butler seem rather cautious to any action of her, she can see his body slightly tense although his face held a smile. "It's my job miss Dupain-Cheng, you don't need to thanks me. And dinner will be around seven." And with that being said, the man turned around and walk away.  
___________  
Finally got her stuff in place, Marinette now turns her attention to her phone and laptop. She quickly put her friends and some other people numbers into the phone. This not the first time she lost her phone, so Marinette does it rather quickly. 

And then she started to call every one of her friends to tell that she has got to the host's house safe. The conversations took quite long, the moment Chloé threatened her about something is the moment she heard a knock on her door. It's dinner time and Afred comes to make sure she knows. She made no stop to get herself up and rush to the door.

The butler greetings her then turn around and walk towards the dining room, Marinette follows silently. While walking she can feel her stomach growling, it's not because of hunger. That's for sure.  
___________  
She sits down in the spot the butler show her, the whole table was empty, the dinner was quiet. Giving the fact that she was the only one who eats, she finished it quickly even though they're a lot of food for one go. While she would rather eat less for dinner, she didn't want to waste any of the food Afred had prepared. It's also because her only meal for two days straight was only the food from the plane.  
"Thanks for the foods mister Alfred. It's was great."

"It's nothing miss Dupain-Cheng, I'm glad you enjoy it. " The butler told her while tidying up the table. 

"... And mister Alfred? " Marinette start. 

The butler looked at her, waiting for her to continue. 

"I uh, I have some of my uh, stuff got sent by my friend to help me with my job. I hope it's wouldn't be a bother if I take it in and also kept my work going on." She looks up to him before freak out again.

"If it a bother, I would stop talking commissions while I staying here. " Marinette said it all out in a rush, hoping she didn't upset the butler, she could understand if they want she kept sending and receiving stuff from time to time. Or not having time to focus on other things, her parents and her friends thought so after all.

That's one of the reasons she hasn't received any commissions for a long time. The other being her equipment was out of hand. It's also the reason Chloé insist her to let the girl send some resources to her. 

Marinette looks at Alfred then moves her eyes stiff to the floor. Waiting for the butler either refuse or yell at her like her mother or the last host did when she asked about it.  
____________  
Alfred looks at the little girl in front of him, she is not what he expected from a problem child nor someone who has such a bad profile. The girl seems timid, worry over his words from the very beginning. She only brings a small suitcase with her and most of the other things she just picks up on the way to the manor. She quietly followed him the whole trip and didn't look twice at the other spots on the table when she realizes she would be eating alone. She asked his permission to receive her things and to keep her business running for God's sake! 

She is the same girl in the profile who got every possible crime a teenager can commit including bulling, stealing, assault, fighting, vandalism,... And even terrorism - which is the main reason Bruce wants to keep a close eye on her. 

It's either the girl was good at hiding her true self, or he is becoming humble. 

It's no way of telling at this point. 

Alfred looks at the girl who glues her eyes on the floor right now, he sighs. 

"I'm sorry to say miss Dupain-Cheng, I have no control over the decision if you would be allowed to do your job or not. But I will tell master Bruce about it. "

"Thank you, mister Alfred. It's meant a lot to me. " The girl said while trying her best to show a smile. "I guess... I should head back to my room. " And the girl walking away. 

Miss Dupain-Cheng would surely be hard to figure out.  
____________  
Marinette crashes her body on to the large bed, now while she hopes mister Wayne said yes, she wouldn't hold her breath. Turned her body left and right, she can felt the sores from the bruises that she got from falling down the school stairs. While she aching to cry because of the pain, she has a certain kawmii want to teach her some more of the responsibility as a guardian. 

Marinette sit up, crossing her legs and wait for Wayzz to start on the lessons. She can't take note as the secret shouldn't be written down in any form. 

The kawmii of protection quickly cast an only soundproof shield around them then start to teaching. He goes over the guardian language and then starts teaching on eligibility and responsibility. 

She can see her little green kawmii flying close to her, Marinette can't help herself but remember about Tiki. How she had to keep the kawmii in the box, how the kawmii heal her wound, how the kawmii look her with teary eyes mumbling apologize...

"Marinette! Are you even listen to me at all? " Wayzz moved to in front of her, look at her in worry eyes. 

"Oh, sorry Wayzz, I was thinking... " Marinette snap out of her thought and finally responded to her green little friend. Who just sighed, " It's okay my guardian, but you need to focus when I'm talking about what Master Fu had let me know on his knowledge." 

"Oh sorry Wayzz... "

"It's okay, now let me start over. "

_____________  
It's about eight when Bruce walking in the dining room, the other following close, they quickly got in their spot. Alfred put out the foods and the boys quickly got into some petty fight over it. Bruce makes no moves to stop them, instead, he started asking the butler. 

"Afred, how is this Dupain-Cheng girl doing? " Bruce asked, eyes still on Dick and Jason who are fighting over a desert. 

"She doing fine master, but how she shows up her personality is rather... Different from what in the files. " Alfred said, his thought traveling back to her actions throughout the day. 

"Oh? How so? " 

"She appears to be shy, timid and full of worries, her actions are far from who described as greedy, violent and attention-seeking. " Alfred also tells him about her business which she asked for permission to keep it running. 

"... Keep a close eye on her, her files also said about her good acting. Also, tell the girl, her work can continue but please kept track of it too. " Bruce said then go back to the meal. 

The butler give him a firm nod.  
___________  
"Uh, I think I need some water, all this language practice makes my throat hurts. " Marinette complain to her little kawmii and start moving towards the dining room, where (on her records) has water. 

She expected to walk in an empty room or the butler, not the Wayne who were eating. Luckily for her, no one saw her open the door yet. (Thank god for her habits opening door slowly.) So Marinette does what she thinks was approval, close the door, and walk away, the last thing she wants is to intervene the meal. They probably hate her enough to put her on different dinner time. 

"Wow, ain't it feels like home? " Marinette mumbling sarcastically, remembering about all the time she eats all alone. At home, and even at school when Chloé and Adrien got busy. Sighing, she started moving back to her room, so much so for the first day in Gotham.


End file.
